


Honey

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Honey, Song: Honey (SAARA), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: Peter Parker loves the way your voice sounds like honey.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909405
Kudos: 14





	Honey

_little bit, little bit, little bit, a little bit of honey... never hurt nobody..._

Peter loved the way your voice sounded like honey.

The sweetness dripping from your cherry red lips when you called him 'baby' on the phone just before you went to bed. The sugar he felt rush through his veins when you giggled at something he said, making his cheeks bloom pink. The deep 'hm's you made in the early morning when your brain was still too sleepy to respond. He loved the sickly-sweet hellos you gave him when he came home, him picking you up and spinning you as you pulled him into a deep kiss.

But he also loved the thickness in your shouts when he made you angry, when he pissed you off to the point of not being able to move through it. He loved the sticky sobs that echoed from your throat when you had a nightmare, and Peter would draw you into his arms to dry your salty tears and stop your syrupy whimpers. He loved the saccharine goodbyes you gave him at the airport when he had to go on a mission, the way you could barely keep your lips off his until he had to board and left you with tears gliding down your pretty face.

He loved all of you, every experience he had with you was like a taste of honey on his tongue. He couldn't think when you moved, when you looked at him, when you spoke. He was so intoxicated by you, everything about you.

Because you tasted, sounded and felt like heaven and honey to him.


End file.
